From Neo Gaia To Equestria
by The Dragon's Claw
Summary: When three humans, a robot, and a bear from another world enter Equestria asking for help in a war, Twilight and her friends find out about where ponies truly came from. However, trouble from these five world come and The Elements of Harmony and their new friends must defend Equestria from a threat greater than Discord, the Changlings and Sombra combined.


**Chapter 1: Teleportation Mishap?**

"Um Elysia, are ya sure this is going to work?" The deep and concerned voice of towering eight-foot humanoid bear named asked. The bear has a dark reddish brown fur, is extremely muscular, and has deep brown eyes. The bear is wearing a worn iron chestplate held together with leather straps and some grey woolen pants with leather bottoms. The bear also wields a great hammer with a worn head and an iron handle that shows signs of rust on it. His name is Kunan Towers.

"Come on Kunan," a young adult human woman named Elysia Towers cheerfully replied as she chalked a large circle and symbols on the a wooden floor. Elysia is fair skinned, has long dirt blonde hair with violet eyes, and very slim figured. She wears an grey-white hooded robe with golden embroidery around its edges with a silk shirt and skirt under it and some wooden sandals with some thin leather straps. She wields a wooden staff with a forest green gem embedded in the thick top. "It's just a teleportation spell."

"But this is spell from a book from the Ever-Changing Library!" cried an adult human human male named Brom Schnell. He is slightly tanner than Elysia, slightly built, and has sleek black hair with dark blue eyes. He wears a brown, long sleeved shirt with a worn leather vest over it, cream-colored pants, and brown leather boots. He also has a belt with two sheathes: one for a regular dagger and one for a speical silver dagger. "Do ya remember when you tried spells from those types of books?"

"I highly concur with Brom," an humanoid robot added. The robot is Auto because his real name is complicated to say. His head looks a mixture of an English's and French's knights helmet with glowing amber eyes. His body is similar to MegaMan's except slimmer and not as advance with a steel-grey color. He wields a Winchester style rifle with a bayonet strapped on his back. "That transformation spell took a week to wear off and it was a mental and physical agony trying to care of you, Brom, Kunan, and Archie as babies!"

"Or that switch body spell that made me switch bodies with a squirrel!" Another human said. This is Archie Cetrut, a red-head adult male with emerald eyes. He is slightly more built than Brom and wears a dark green long sleeved shirt with studded leather vest over it, grey-brown pant and black leather boots. He holds various tools on a belt, a sheathed short sword, and crossbow on his back. He also wears googles. "I still have have nightmares about eagles."

"Guys, I know about my faults and failures with otherworldly spells," Elysia said calmly. "But this spell is Neo Gaian in origin and if I pull it off, we may tip the tide of the war!"

What Elysia is talking about is that their world Neo Gaia is at war with other world invaders called the Invastroyers. Neo Gaia's creators Aedifco, Silvia, and Udex are doing their best to protect their world from the Invastroyers. The Ever-Changing Library is one of many gifts from the three creators to the inhabitants of Neo Gaia and contains books, rare and common, not only from their world but also from other worlds.

The guys knew this and looked at each other with various facial expression. This teleportation spell could lead them to a long forgotten tribe that was erased from existence since a thousand years from Neo Gaia's creation. The spell comes from a book simply called The Equine Tribe.

There are eight Animoids tribes on Neo Gaia, but this book explained that there was a ninth tribe, the Equines. The Equines were different from the other tribe because they weren't humanoid in form. They excelled in magic better than all the other tribes. Their pride and power want to their heads and world conquest was on their mind. However, Silvia, Aedifico, and Udex confronted them. They told them to stop this madness or punishment was inevitable. Of course, they chose Option B and were teleported away by the Three. Why not destroy them instead? Because their creators were not tyrants and loved their creation even if they rebel against them.

Back to the group, the guys were thinking about Elysia said. If they could gain any more allies especially, then the war could end quicker. No more lives could be lost, which was especially important to Elysia. Reluctantly, the guys agreed with nod.

With their consent, the young woman finished her spell circle and began channeling her magic. When the circle was filled with magic, she spoke the incantation. The incantation was long and foreign but mysteriously beautiful. However, after a minute, something went wrong. The light from circle fluctuated indicating that the spell was becoming unstable.

"Elysia! Stop The Spell!" Kanun yelled. But it was too late. The spell was completed and the group was sent to their unknown destination.

Swimming in darkness for what seem like forever, Elysia stirred from her unconscious nap to find herself surrounded a magic barrier with a dozen or so small horses dress in a golden colored armor and wielding spears and swords. Some of the horses had horns with magic flowing from them and seem to be maintaining the barrier.

'Where in Tophat am I?' was all the Neo Gaian woman could think about.

* * *

Hey everybody this is Draco. This is a crossover between my original steampunk/ fantasy universe Neo Gaia and My Little Pony. Now for explanations:

Neo Gaia is a world created by three gods: Aedifico the Builder, Silvia the Mage, and Udex the Judge. This world is inhabited by three races that represent the three gods: Machina, Animoids, and Humans.

Machina are the sentient robot like beings that are in technology. They come in three types: Golems, giant Machina that either made of rock, clay, or crystal, Droidians, smaller, emotionless Machina that made of various metals, and Androids, basically Droidians with emotions and higher magic resistance.

Animoids are humanoids animals that are highly skilled magic users and come in eight tribes: Avian, Canine, Feline, Piscian (Amphibious Fish People), Reptilian, Rodent, Simian, and Ursine. (Note: there is no Equine Tribe in my original universe. But this is fanfiction and I had this idea on my mind for while.)

Humans, well everyone knows what humans are, but they are a balance between magic and technology.

If you have any questions, please feel free to post a comment.


End file.
